Angels
are used as weapons of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. After being mentioned at the end of chapter 1, they physically appear in chapter 32. Kureto Hīragi has them prepared for transport during the Nagoya Arc as part of his plan to imprison the vampires in Nagoya. They are live subjects, who are heavily medicated in order to force them into submission. According to Kureto, they are vital to humanity's survival. Seraph Some seraph were experimented on by the Hyakuya Sect prior to the Apocalypse. The term "seraph" refers to a type of angel. Guren Ichinose has been experimenting on them as well. So far, all of those tested are capable of handling Black Demon Series weapons. Other surviving human organizations around the world have experimented on the Seraph of the End, but even their cruelty pales in comparison to the that of the Demon Army. Mikaela Hyakuya has been on missions overseas to destroy the surviving cult groups. The appearance of the seraph in their transformed state vary. So far, it is unclear if this is related to their suitability to the experimentation, what proportion of their body is considered seraph, or which type of experimentation has been performed on them. By using a certain drug, Guren has managed to unleash the seraph characteristics within Yūichirō Hyakuya for a few minutes. When the drug takes affect, Yu screams and loses his mind as he undergoes a painful transformation. His left eye turns dark and bleeds while a massive wing-like structure sprouts from his upper right shoulder. Although extremely powerful, he goes berserk and attempts to kill any human nearby. He displays no interest in vampires and recognizes no one. After ingesting three of the standard Japanese Imperial Demon Army supplements in chapter 33, Yu's internal organs rupture, including his heart. However, the power of the angels prevents Yu from dying. Asuramaru advises him that angels can be far nastier than demons. After this event, Yu loses more of his humanity and is implied to become proportionally more seraph in the process. Kureto Hiragi has injected Mirai Kimizuki with drugs to make her transform. She screams and begs for death until two pairs of feathered wings sprout from her back. In a flashback, Mika recalls an undernourished seraph child held in a fluid-filled tank with a mask on the face to supply air. The child had feathered wings for arms. In the light novels, Mahiru Hīragi brings Guren some documents listing the seraph of the end. As the story progresses on, it is revealed that Kureto is planning to control an Angel, which no one have ever successfully done before. In chapter 40, it appears that in order to control an Angel, sacrifices of humans, vampires, and demons are required, and according to Mahiru (who's possessing Guren at the moment), said that "blood is needed to control the Angel." Appearance So far, the only "true" Seraphs that have appeared in the story are Mirai Kimizuki and Yūichirō Amane, who are characters that possess the Seraph Gene. A Seraph has two giant pairs of feathered wings from their back, and a giant trumpet floating beneath it. The Seraphs seemingly want to kill all the "sinful humans", as demonstrated from a transformed Yu and Mirai, and they seemed to lose any recognition of their family and friends. Mirai is shown to be extremely powerful yet unstable in her Seraph form, and she can release a devastatingly attack by blowing her trumpet. Her appearance changes after the trumpet have sounded five times, and a massive, dark wing-like structure erupts from her back (much like Yuichiro after his transformation, with the only difference is that the dark structure is far larger than his). Kureto states that the "the Devil of Destruction that shall punish the humans" has appeared, and orders a retreat in order to prevent from being devoured by the Seraph. The dark structure appears to be extremely destructive, as it demolishes everything it touches. People Known to Possess the Seraph Gene * Yūichirō Amane (Comepletely Awakened) * Mikaela Shindō (Vampire) * Shihō Kimizuki (Not Awakened) * Mirai Kimizuki (Completely Awakened) * Yoichi Saotome (Not Awakened) * Tomoe Saotome (Deceased) Category:Angels Category:Military Category:Seraph